


Valentine's Day stories

by Tjmax15



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, February - Freeform, Flowertown - Freeform, I cheated a bit on the Mai and Hana one, M/M, Valentine's Day, season of hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjmax15/pseuds/Tjmax15
Summary: Short stories of the Valentines day's for each route and possibly more. ;)





	1. PBG & Hana

I breathed heavily while at the door. My fear getting stronger the longer I wait. But I had to give her it. I’ve planned everything out. There’s no way this can fail. What could go wrong… wrong…. Who am I kidding? Everything could go wrong.   
NO! NO! PBG, you have to give her this, NOW. I breathed a heavy sigh and knocked on the door, building up all my courage while I heard steps towards the door. It unlocked and opened. There I found Mai looking as excited as ever, then quickly seeming disappointed once she noticed it was me.  
    “Oh, hey PBG.” She said  
“Um, hey Mai. Is Hana in there?”  
“No, She’s picking up your giiii- I mean she getting some food.” She was definitely acting nervous, and her fake giggling didn’t help at all. “Um, she’ll be back soon”  
“Oh, okay, I’ll just come back in later” I turned, suddenly only seeing Hana in my view.  
“Boo!”  
“Ahhh!” I hopped a foot back. Damnit. I took a second to gather more thoughts, which seemed to sputter all around my head.  
“Haha. Sorry PBG, you know I love you, but sometimes it’s just too easy.”  
I walked towards her trying to play off my fright, even though I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. “Yes, yes I do know you love me.” I wrapped my arms around her, engulfing her in the depths of my jacket. “But you know what? I love you too.”  
“Honestly you two are just too cute.” Mai said, still watching us from the doorway of the dorms. “I’ll give you two some alone time.” She closed the door. Hana and I were still embracing, but only for a second longer.  
“Hey, I have your gift” Hana let go of me and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I slowly opened it, trying not to rip it too much. I pulled out the paper from the inside. It was a drawing. It was me, dressed like Lonk from Zilda, holding the Tripower above my head.    
“It’s great, I love it. But where’d you get it? I know you don’t consider yourself the best drawer.”   
“I payed Shane a bit to draw it. I came up with the idea though.”  
“Well, I love the picture. It’s amazing. Thank you so much” I hugged Hana again. “And I’ll make sure to thank Shane as well. But, now you have to open my gift.” I reached down to grab the box that was sitting next to me and handed it to Hana. I watched as she unwrapped it. She was now holding a copy of Harvest Noon. She seemed shocked at first, but then her face grew into excitement. She squeaked a small scream and ran up to give me a hug. Relief fell over my face.   
“I’m so happy I can play this. I’ve been wanting it ever since I played Animal Intersection.”  
“Um… this is sort of an unrelated question, but do you still have that blue feather I gave you before I moved?”  
“Yeah” a blush came over her face. “Why?”   
“Nothing, you’ll understand when you play the game.” I looked down at my drawing and looked down at Hana, who kept staring at the game. I leaned towards her, lifting her lips to touch mine.   
“Happy Valentines day.” I said still holding her face close.  
“Happy Valentines day” We kissed once again.  
“Hana” I said while pulling away a bit. “I love you”  
Hana looked into my eyes, then said “I love you too”  
We walked out to start a nice picnic. As we were heading out, I wrapped my arm around Hana’s shoulder, kissed her at the top of her head, and walked out the door. While we walked out, I noticed Jared sneaking into the girl’s dorm. ‘Yeah, okay Jared. Hope you have fun.’ I thought with a smirk.   
I looked over at Hana and said quietly “I think I’m the luckiest student in Asagao”  
She looked over at me and whispered “That’s not possible, because that title belongs to me.”  
I smiled at her and we continued walking towards the field.


	2. Shane & Hana

Hana glared at me impatiently; she was definitely ready to leave. I don’t completely blame her. She HAD been sitting on a chair holding chocolates and roses for a while.   
“Shane. Are you done yet? I have plans for us that I was really excited for.” She complained.  
“I’m really sorry Hana, but you know I need to get this project done today. I swear I’m almost done, then we can go to … uh… wherever you wanted me to go.”  
Hana rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath, then looking at me with her large, blue ocean eyes. She was so beautiful and innocent.   
“Shane, I get it. I know. But I’m just worried we’re going to miss the show.”  
Wait, what’d she mean by that, I figured we were going to dinner somewhere in town. “Hmm?”   
“Listen, I wanted it to be a surprise, but you deserve to know so you understand why I’m anxious. I got us tickets to an art show tonight and they’re going to auction off a lot of cool art.”  
My eyes widened. “Hana, how’d you have money for an art show?”  
“Mai and I tried a bake sale.”  
“A bake sale? Do you remember the last time you tried to cook something?” Hana glared at me. “Sorry, did you actually raise enough money to take me?”  
“Yeah… I -I did.”  
“Hana” I looked at her eyes. She was looking down, obviously disappointed. I put my colors down, stood up, and walked towards her. She didn’t notice. I leaned down in front of her and held her chin up to make eye contact. I pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slowly pushed her against the chair.   
“Hana, you know I love you, right?”  
“Yeah, yeah I do”  
“So you know you didn’t have to go through all that trouble, right?”  
“Yeah, yeah I did…. But Shane, you know WHY I did all that?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I love you too.”  
I smiled at her and we continued to kiss. I her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Even if we weren’t able to get to the art show, I’d be happy, because I was with the most beautiful, sweetest girl in the school. Best Valentine's Day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this one. I reread it and nearly cried. even though it's pretty short.


	3. Jon & Hana

I took a look at the small piece of paper taped to my doorknob. It was really nice. A pink paper with hearts all around it, and REALLY nice handwriting; I didn’t recognize it.  
_Dear Hana,_  
 _For Valentine’s Day I wanted to do something really special. It’s my first Valentine’s with you, or with a girlfriend in general._  
 _Meet me in the auditorium at 1 o’clock. I have a surprise for you. No need to dress up. I want you to come exactly as you are, the way we met._  
 _Can’t wait to see you._  
 _Love_  
 _Jon_  
Jon? This was from Jon? I’ve seen his handwriting, and it’s not at all this nice. He must’ve worked really hard on this note. He… worked really hard. I took a deep breath. Well, I’d better get some food and get down there to see what he did. I walked down to make my way to the cafeteria, thoughts wandering. What on earth is Jon going to do?

* * *

I stared up at the auditorium and took a deep breath. Jon. It’ll be alright. I’m sure Jon has something truly great. Although, honestly, I’m really hoping he has something romantic.  
My thoughts drifted off to Jon. He’s just so sweet and nice. He’s my boyfriend and … and. The letter popped back into my thoughts.  
_“Love,_  
 _Jon”_  
Does Jon l-love me? Or more importantly, did I love him? I stood there for a moment and realized I was lost in thought again. I passed the thought aside and entered the auditorium.  
“JON! JON! Where are you?”  
No answer. I walked pass the many aisles of chairs. I got to the front row and heard a loud bang. I turned quickly to look if it was behind me. There wasn’t anything there. I turned back and I jumped. There, on the stage, was the little green bird. Jacques!  
“Hana, please sit down in the front row” Jacque spoke. I sat down and waited for a response. “Thank you and enjoy the show.”  
Show? What show? The lights went down and a spot light grew in the center. The curtains spread and Jon was in the center holding the video game tournament trophy we won last year. Music started, it was faint and instrumental, but really cute.  
“Thank you all so much for all of your guy’s support.” He was in um… performance mood. He looked out into the rows of empty seats along with staring me at points, and his voice was booming throughout the whole auditorium.  
“I have an announcement to make. I would like to introduce you all to our newest member, Hana Mizuno. And my girlfriend.” He stared right at me and made his way down the stage and up to me. “My beautiful, sweet, lovely girlfriend. The girl who supported me through my darkest and lightest times. My Juliet and the reason I wake up every single day” I started to tear up. Was this Jon, was this really him? He stood in right in front of me grabbing my hand to stand me up.  
“Hana, my beautiful flower, will you be my valentine?”  
I quickly replied “YES! Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I”  
“Hana, I -I love you”  
“I love you too” My eyes were full of tears. Jon gave me a quick kiss and a bear hug. “How… why… when?”  
Jon was smiling uncontrollably. “I had some help” Jon pointed to the box above the last row of chairs. There stood PBG, who gave us a wave and a thumbs up.  
“She said yes!” Jon yelled  
PBG grabbed a mic “Sweet, told you she would bro.”  
I turned back at Jon and gave him a big hug and noticed Jacques looking directly at me.  
“You know, it was a lot of work telling you to sit down. I had to get on the stage really fast.” Jacques said  
“Thank you Jacques” I said with a smirk.  
“It’s about time”  
“Thanks PBG” I yelled  
“No problem. I just want you two to be happy” PBG said grinning  
I looked over to Jon “And thank you Jon. My valentine. My first love. I’m so happy to have met you.”  
Jon smiled and we made our way out of the auditorium, Jon wrapping on arm around my waste. I’ve never had a better Valentine’s.


	4. Satch & Hana

I shifted my eyes through the many rows of books, but was surprised to feel arms wrapping around my waist.  
“So, did you find one you like?” Satch looked at me with a smirk.  
I looked up at him. “No, not yet. Any recommendations?”  
“Well…” he reached passed me and grabbed a book titled _The Notepad_.  He handed me the book. “Have you seen the movie?”  
“No, didn’t get many movies when I was growing up.”  
“Well, maybe that’s what we can do tonight.” He winked at me.  
I turned to face him, smiling. “Oh yeah, that would be great. What time do you gotta be out of here?”  
Satch frowned. Then immediately smiled again seeming to had remembered something. “Hold that thought. Follow me.” Satch grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front desk. He went behind it and scrabbled through cabinets below the counter. He popped back up, his hands under the desk.  
“I’ve been meaning to give these to you, but I almost forgot.” His hands came above the desk. His right hand holding a bright bouquet of red roses, and his left holding a fuzzy, pink teddy bear about the same size as Mr. Bunny.  
“Oh my gosh satch, thank you so much.” I pulled him into a kiss. I took the presents and place them on the counter. “Hold on one minute.” I fiddled around in my bag and pulled out a copy of the movie _The Princess Betrothed_ and handed it to Satch. “It was the first book you gave me, so I figured we could watch it tonight.”  
Satch’s face darkened “About that, I’m … I’m not getting out of here till 9:30.”  
“What?” I couldn’t believe it. That witch of a librarian is making satch work till curfew? On Valentine’s Day? She’s the worst.  
Satch must’ve seen my disappointed look. “You know” He said smiling a sort of, devilish smile. I’ve never seen him smile like that. I’m intrigued. “Jared said he was going to be out partying tonight. Most likely out all night. I’m sure it wouldn’t be too big of a deal if you stayed in the dorm for a while.”  
I gave him a big smile and hugged him for a good long minute. “So, I’ll see you tonight?”  
“Yeah, my dorm, 10:00, I’ve got the movies. Maybe bring some snacks.”  
I nodded, grabbed my flowers and bear, and headed out. Tonight, I wasn’t going to be at my desk alone doing homework. Instead, I was going to be with one of the best guys in the school. I could ask for more. Me and Satch. Together. Alone. No one else. Movies, snack, and cuddling (hopefully). I was so excited. I raced to the dorms to put my flowers in water and tell Mai my exciting plans for tonight.


	5. Jared & Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's met Jareds mom, now its his turn to meet the family. He's mostly nervous.

I looked in the mirror and straightened my tie. I needed to look as nice as possible today. There was no telling what could happen. I looked myself up and down making sure I looked... Um, spiffy. Staring at my black, shining shoes, gazing up towards my grey slacks and seeing my matching grey vest and pulling up my sleeves from my royal blue button down shirt. It’s fine. I look nice. Hana told me her dad was really nice. He was nothing like my mother. I don’t know how much it would hurt if he didn’t like me. I took one last look at my duffel bag, making sure I didn’t need anything else.  
“Shirts, pants, clean underwear, extra pair of shoes, hair gel, comb, 4DS, deodorant, I feel like I’m missing something.”  
Satch looked over my shoulder into the bag. “I believe you are missing one thing.”  
“Um…. What?”  
“Well, it’s not essential. As long as you’ve chosen not to kiss Hana all weekend.”  
“SHIT! TOOTHBRUSH! I’m an idiot. Thanks Satch, that could’ve been bad.” I raced over to my desk to grab a small bag containing a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and mints and shoved them in my bag and zipped it up. “Okay, now I’m ready.”  
Satch took a good long look at me and then gave me a thumbs up. “You look… copasetic.”  
I flashed a sparkly smile. “Great. I’ll see you on Monday. Bye!” I left the room, closing the door behind me.  
I made my way down to the train station with my bag in hand. I was supposed to meet Hana here. I gazed around the room, stopping at a pink haired girl, in a royal blue flowery dress, sitting contently, reading a book that, no doubt, Satch recommended. I think she… she knew I was going to wear my royal blue shirt. She caught my gaze and stood out of her chair, coming towards me.  
“Hey beautiful” I said with a sparkling smile  
“Hey Jared”  
“You know” I looked in her eyes, getting serious for a second “I meant it. You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you. This is -um the dress that my dad sent me for my birthday. I haven’t warn it yet because of cold weather, so I figured now would be a good time. Plus, it matches your shirt.”  
“How’d you know I was gonna wear this?”  
“Lets just say, I know you too well.” I raised an eyebrow and I started to see a faint bit of red on Hana’s cheeks.  
“Now announcing boarding for train to Amaririsu” Said a lady over the loudspeaker.  
“You ready?” She asked  
“I don’t know. I’m so nervous he won’t like me.”  
“Jared. He already knows who you are and he’s okay with the idea of… of us. He likes you.”  
“Does he …. know who I am? About my family?”  
Hana was silent for a minute. “No, not all of it. I figured it would be best if you told him that.”  
“You’re right.” I took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready”  
We boarded the train. It wasn’t very full. Hana and I got a compartment all to ourselves. Hana fell asleep in my arms, but there was no way I’d be able to sleep. I was just… afraid.

* * *

We left the train and got to Hana’s house. It was… small. It was so different then what I grew up with. It seemed warm and welcoming and cozy. On the other hand, my house was like a fortress of solitude. It must’ve been nice growing up here. Hana entered the house with me following behind her.  
“Dad! I’m home”  
An older, tall man with a bushy moustache slowly came down the stairs. He was watching his steps as he walked down, I assume to keep from falling. He reached the bottom and looked up at Hana and I.  
“Hana, My flower, I’m so happy you’re here.” He gave her a hug then looked to me as I gave him a nervous smile. “And who are you?”  
I went wide eyed and looked down, fiddling with my hands. “Uh… um…. S- sir I’m …. Um …. Hana’s ...Um partner?” I couldn’t spit the right words out of my mouth.  
“Oh, then you must be PBG. Yes, Hana told all about your project together. And I’m know about you and her, so no need to feel awkward son.”  
“WAIT! WHAT!” I looked shockingly at Hana, seeing her, equally shocked, face, until her dad started laughing uncontrollably. Hana and I were both very confused.  
“No no, don’t worry Jared. I was just messing with you. I’ve always wanted to do that, but I was starting to worry I’d never get a chance to.”  
“DAD!” Hana yelled, her dad still laughing. “It’s not funny. You genuinely scared me.”  
“Sorry sweetie…. I just couldn’t resist.” I was still tense, nervously laughing with her dad. “I’m sorry my boy. Didn’t mean to scare you that much.” He placed a hand on shoulder and I finally released some of my tension. “I have dinner ready. You two must be starving.”  
Mr. Mizuno motioned to us to sit down at the table. Hana went on as I followed. We both sat down watching Mr. Mizuno scramble around, setting food on the table, then sat down across from us. Hana and I were holding each others hands under the table, hopeful.  
After a few minutes went by, Hana said “Um…. I’ll be right back. It was a long train ride and I gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” NO! Please Hana. No.  
She stood up and headed up stairs. I sat contently, staring at my food.  
Suddenly, the silence was broken. “Jared, listen. I know you really like my daughter” ‘I love her’ I thought. “So, all I really, truly, ask of you is if you break her, be gentle.”  
“What? Sir, I… I love Hana. I would never try to break her heart.”  
“I’ve seen a lot in my lifetime and a lot of heart breaks.”  
We stayed quite for a minute. “Sir, I don’t know if this is the right thing to say, but, do you… like me?”  
“Jared, I live by one principle philosophy, if Hana is happy, I’m happy.”  
“So….”  
“Yes Jared, I like you. I actually quite enjoy to hear about you from Hana.” I smiled and he paused “Jared, I know that you’ve had a rough family life, I don’t know the full details, but if you ever need a place to hang out, just remember that you have a family here.”  
My eyes started watering for half a second, then I was able to pull it together. “Thank you sir. I -I really appreciate it. More than you know.”  
We both sat there silent again. But there was comfort. At least I knew I was welcomed here. That’s all I really wanted.  
I explained what happened to Hana. After, she gave me a hug and said “I told you this would be a good Valentine.”  
She was right. She’s always right about this kind of stuff.


	6. Paul & Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul isn't very good at gifts and he needs a lot of help.

“Okay guys, please, I’ve gotta think of something” I said exasperated.

“Sorry Paulie, but I can’t advise too much. I don’t know as much as you know” Nick said.

“Yeah, we honestly don’t know her nearly as well as you do.” Josh agreed

“At least give me something to bounce off of.” I exclaimed

“A dress?” Josh asked

“You kidding me? I’m not getting Hana a dress. I barely know her size.”

“Petit?” Nick said as I glared at him. “Okay. What about an origami flower? You know, since her name means flower.”

“It’s not bad, but I suck at origami. Anything else?” They both shrugged and I buried my head in my hands. “Guys, it’s just, this is my first time having a girlfriend for Valentine’s. I have no experience with this kind of thing.”

“You’re right” I glanced over at Josh, giving him a confused look. “So go ask someone who has experience with this kind of thing.”

My eyes widened as if a light bulb had just gone off. “Josh! You’re a genius.” Josh smirked as replying with ‘Yeah, I know’. I raced out to the field and into the Bluebell House, right to the only person who I’ve known has had a girlfriend. I knocked. “JARED!!! I need your help.” Jared answered the door, seemingly shocked to see me. “Listen Jared, it’s my first Valentine’s with Hana. Is there any way you can help me?”

He stared at me for a second, then replied in a suave voice “Sure, come in.” I came in and sat on the couch, noticing Satch sitting, contently, at his desk. “So, first, girls like it when you’re romantic and theatrical. I recommend getting her flowers, chocolates, a huge teddy bear, and a sign that says ‘I Love You Hana’. What’d you think?”

I stared at him dumbfounded. “Jared, you do understand this is for HANA! She isn’t really into that kind of stuff.”

“Well” he thought for a minute “maybe talk to Shane then, because I don’t really understand how Hana thinks and he might” he shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll go see if he has any ideas” I left the dorm and shuffled over a few dorms down and knocked. Jirard answered. “Oh, hey Paul, what’s up?”

“I need Shane’s help” actually come to think of it, Jirard might be pretty helpful too “a-and yours too.”

He let me in. “Shane, we have a visitor.”

Shane glanced up at me from his desk “Yes Paul?”

“I need help. It’s my first Valentine’s with Hana and I really want to make it count.”

Shane looked up to me with a very confused look on his face. “And you came to me because…?”

“Because I know, as much as you don’t want to admit it, you and Hana have extremely similar personalities. You’ll know what would appeal to a introverted person”

He sighed “Okay” he turned to face me “people like Hana enjoys experiences, going out. She also is very sensitive to words, trust me, I know, so her gift should be more of a day long thing.” Jirard nodded.

“Oh, if you need more advice, ask PBG. He’s surprisingly really good at giving advice. PB&J definitely has helped with that.” Jirard said. I mean, it was worth a shot.

“Um… okay…. Sure, I’ll ask” I headed out waving goodbye and crossed the hall for PBG’s dorm. I knocked “PBG? I need your help.”

He opened the door. “Sup Paul, what’d you need?”

I took in a deep breath, getting ready to explain my epidemic one more time. “It’s my first Valentine’s with Hana and I really want to do something special, but I couldn’t think of anything, so I asked Josh and Nick and they were NO help. So then I asked Jared and he didn’t exactly understand who Hana was. So I went to Shane, who may relate to Hana, but he doesn’t know enough about her. So I came here. PLEASE tell me you can help.”

He stared at me for a second and sighed, almost… disappointed.

“Come in” I walked in and took a seat on the nearest chair. PBG took a deep breath and said “So, Hana is the type of person who wants you to care for yourself first, so if you’re not happy with the gift you give her, she won’t be either. And she comes from a poor family; money value is super important to her because she has so little of it, so get her something she wouldn’t be able to get herself. No flowers, No Chocolates. Maybe a night out to a restaurant. But she’ll value it much more if she can use it more than once or else it’s meaningless.” I stared at him, surprised he understood so much about Hana. “She also values experiences. She remembers things you do, even if you don’t.” A hurt look came across PBG’s face. “Also, she value’s words above all…. This may get a little personal, but have you told her you love her yet? Actually, DO you love her?”

I sat for a second thinking. Did I love her? We’ve been together for almost a year and I feel like my feelings for her just kept getting stronger. “Um… I don’t really know.”

“Well, then, tell me what you like about Hana.”

Where do I even start. “Well, she’s so kind and helpful. She knows what you need when you need it. Oh, and when I’m around her, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Like the feeling you get when you go on a big rollorcoaster. Except, with Hana, I don’t wanna throw up. I want to keep her in my arms and hold on to her and….”

“PAUL!” I snapped out of my dream. PBG looked even more disappointed than before. “You do. You love Hana.”

“Yeah, I guess I do” a surge of pride and happiness flooded me.

“Then you need to tell her that.” PBG spoke with so much leadership, it was like he was conducting a meeting with Normal Boots, but instead, it was just him and I. I stared intently, wanting to know more. “Do you want my help with this?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Okay, I have an idea of what you can do.” PBG and I spent the rest of the day planning what I was going to do.

* * *

The next night, everything was in place. I took Hana out to dinner in a nice restaurant, we got dessert and we went on a walk in the park.

“Hana, I’m glad you’re my girlfriend” I said during our soothing walk.

“Well that’s convenient, I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”

“I uh… I have a present for you.”

“Paul, you didn’t have to, you’ve already made this day amazing.” I pulled out Jean made backpack that I was hiding behind a bush. It had blue and pink flowers all over it and had _Hana_ neatly stitched in. “Oh my gosh. Paul. How’d you even know I needed one.”

“I had a friend who told me.”

“I love it. It’s so beautiful and… I’m so grateful.”

I pulled her chin closer to me and pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. “Hana. I love you.”

She pulled me into another kiss. “I love you too.”

We stayed in that park for another hour until we decided to head back home. I dropped her off at Primrose sharing one more kiss goodbye and headed to Bluebell. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to PBG.

_Thanks for all your help. It all worked. I owe you one._

There had to be more to his relationship with Hana, but I decided that it was probably for the best that I didn’t ask. I’m just glad he was able to help me. He made this Valentine’s my best yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I could give a bunch of excuses why these haven't come out sooner, but just know, that I plan to have all the routes (and a couple of surprises) out by March 1st.


	7. Jirard & Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Jirard had plans for Valentine's Day, but, unfortunately, Hana wakes up baring some bad news

I woke up that morning. My stomach churning. My head hurting. My eyesight wavering from blurry to slightly less blurry. It wasn’t going to be a good day.  
“Hana, are you okay?” Mai asked  
“No, everything hurts. I think I’m sick.” I replied  
“Oh, you poor thing. I’m sorry. I’m gonna go grab you some soup from the kitchen and a wet rag.”  
“Oh thanks Mai. I really appreciate it.”  
“No problem. Now lay down and go to sleep.” She lightly kissed my forehead as I nuzzled up in bed. “Oh and Hana, Happy Valentines day.” She left and shut the door quietly behind her.  
VALENTINE’S DAY. Dammit, I completely forgot. I pulled out my phone, hoping my vision would clear up enough to see it. I went to Jirard’s number and dialed.  
“Hey Hana, what’s up? You ready for tonight?”  
“Yeah about that, Jirard, I am SO sick right now. There’s is no way I’ll be able to go to whatever special thing you had planned. Can I maybe take a raincheck?” I waited for a response. Nothing. I looked at my phone. He hung up on me? Why would he hang up on me?  
*DUH *DUH *DUH  
Someone was at the door. Mai? Already? I was too sick to get the door. Hopefully it was open. “Come in! I think it’s open!” I really hope it’s open.  
The door creaked opened and I saw Jirard enter. “Hana? How’r you doing?” He asked.  
Thank goodness. I needed him right now. “I’m fi-… um, well, honestly, I feel like shit.”   
“Once you told me you were sick, I tried to get here as fast as I could.”  
“That makes sense. I was wondering why you hung up so fast.”  
“Oh, sorry, did I scared you?”  
“No, no, no, I was just confused. I decided not to think about it too much.” I paused “So you’re not mad... You know, about us not being able to go anywhere for Valentine’s day.”  
“Aww, Hana. All I wanted was to be able to spend time with you. I’m here with you now, aren’t I?” I nodded. “Then this Valentine’s has already been amazing.” He stroked my face, my pale, sick face. I continued to cuddle with his hand. It was big and warm and made me feel so much better.   
I looked up at him “I love you”  
He started blushing. “I love you too Hana” Then, he flashed a giant smile. “I have an idea. Do you have a favorite book?” I showed him over to my shelf, where my favorite book stood up. Jirard took the book and looked at me with a smile. “Pride and Discrimination?” I gave him a slight smile; he came and sat next to me beginning to read.   
I finally dozed off, but every now and then I’d come back too and find him still reading. If I knew Jirard, he probably finished the book while I was asleep. Either way though, I’m happy Jirard was here to help me get through this. I couldn’t have asked for more.


	8. Luke & Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wrote a song to tell Hana that he wants her to be his valentine. This is the route where she ends up in Hidden Block.

“...”

“LUKE!” Ian yelled, popping me out of my gaze of the pink haired mistress across the lunch room. “What the hell are you so interested in?”

“Oh, um, nothing. I zoned out for a second, that’s all.” I smiled nervously at him.

“Hmm… Sure. We need to talk.”

“Sure what’s up?”

“Not here, let’s head for the dorm.” He stood up and headed for the dorm.

I gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off and followed. 

* * *

 

We entered the dorm and Ian quickly closed the door and glared at me. Admittedly, I was definitely scared. “Luke, I know.” Ian said in a very serious tone.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Luke, I found the song.” Okay, I did know what he was talking about. “You need to tell her.”

I stayed quiet, looking down. Ian grunted and headed towards my backpack on the floor. He unzipped it and rummage through it, pulling out a small notebook with pages falling out. He flipped through the amount of song lyrics and rough sketches of video concepts. He finally got to a page and shoved the book in my face. “This song, Luke.”

“That could literally be about anyone”

“Luke, Nobody else in this school has pink hair!”

“Wait, I talk about pink hair in that?”

Ian nodded at me and I swipe the book from his hands. I skimmed through the lines until I hit ‘Pink hair’. Son of a gun. I don’t even remember writing that. “Luke, you NEED to tell her.”

I sighed “I know. It’s just that she’s new to the team, new to school, for all I know, she might like some guy on Normal boots.” 

“It doesn’t hurt to at least tell her.”

“That’s what you think.”

“At least ask her. Trust me, if you don’t, someone else will.”

I gritted my teeth. “Fine, I’ll ask.”

“Hey, just remember, if she can confess to me, you can work up the courage to confess to her.”

I grabbed my song and left. I took out my phone and went to Hana’s number.

_ Me- Hey hana, I need you for a second. Auditorium? _

_ Hana- Yeah sure. Um… why? _

_ Me- Surprise _

_ Hana- Luke, I swear, if you’re making me sing again, I’m gonna sock ya. _

_ Me- No no, nothing like that. Promise. Just meet me in the auditorium. 7.  _

_ Hana- ooookay, but I’m trusting you. _

Well no turning back now.

* * *

 

I was ready. I sat down at the piano, ready to play. I kept watching the clock and door. Finally I heard a click and started playing. Hana was standing at the door with a confused look on her face. She started walking towards me and I could hear her say “Luke?” in a faint voice. 

I continued to play and opened my mouth to start to sing.

“Down in the deep reaches of my heart 

is a story trying makes its way out 

and this is how it starts.

When I saw you, I had some doubts

I wasn’t sure if it’d work out

But now I know through every trial

There’s a chance that’ll come out” 

I continued to through the song, not daring to look up at Hana’s reaction. I went on through my song and felt something sitting by my side. I glanced up to see Hana, sitting contently by my side. She was giving me big smile. I started to feel my face turn red, but I carried through.

“I know this may be hard to wrap your head around

That’s fine

But I’ve been trying to ask you something

Will you be my Valentine.”

I waited patiently, expecting a laugh or ‘Is this a joke?’. But I was pleasantly surprised when I was answered by a pair of lips caressing mine. We stopped and I looked at hana. “Um… so is that a yes?”

“Yes you dingus” She leaned into me kissing me again. I guess Ian was right, taking a chance definitely paid off. Thank you Ian.


	9. Caddy & Ian +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the hidden block members are trying to get them together, Luke’s the lead in this operation with Jeff as his right hand man. This takes place in PBG’s route

I saw Ian and Caddy talking in a calm manner. They seemed to be progressively enjoying each other's company ever since Hana and PBG started dating. They were REALLY enjoying each other and I wasn’t the only one that noticed.

I was watching Ian and Caddy when Jeff made his way near me. Jeff and I had been getting pretty close too come to think of it. With PBG occupied most of the time, it was usually just us two hanging around. “You see it too? Right?” he said. I nodded, still staring at the pair. Jeff joined in and we stayed silent for a while. 

I looked over at Jeff, deciding this would be a good time to ask. “Um, Jeff, listen. I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while, and since you’re my best friend, I figured you’d be the best person to ask. Do you want to help me get Ian and Caddy together?” His face frowned for a second then transformed into a thinking position. I felt a bit awkward looking him in the eye as he contemplated. It made me feel bad or… or… kind of dirty, in a way. 

With a big smile, he finally replied “Hell yeah. Those two have been dancing around the subject for months. All they need is little…. push.”

I gave him a big, reassuring smile. “I am so glad you agree. So here’s what I was thinking…” I explained my plan, Jeff suggesting and commentating along the way. 

* * *

 

Three days passed and Jimmy and Wallid were all in for hooking the two up. I woke up the next morning ecstatic. 

“Why are you so happy all of a sudden.” Ian asked

“Oh, uh, nothing” I felt a buzz. It was from Jeff.

_ Hey, everything’s in place. I’ll get Caddy once he wakes up.  _

He then sent me a picture of a cuddle up Caddy in bed. I chuckled for a second, then realized Ian was looking over my shoulder. 

“Oh, so that’s why you’re so excited” Ian said with a smirk on his face. 

Crap, did I just completely give away our plan. “NO, NO. Uh, it -it’s not what you think” Ian pursed his finger against my lips continuously saying “SHHHHHH”

“You don’t need to explain anymore, I’m just glad you two finally confessed.” 

I gave him a confused look, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, it’s just that everyone knew. I’ve just been waiting for one of you two to work up the courage for forever.”

Did he -Did he think Jeff and I were a couple. I mean, I’ve had a crush on Jeff for a while, but that wouldn’t happen. He doesn’t reciprocate at all. But, I had to play it off. “Um… Yeah. We’re…. Going… OUT.” I felt another buzz.

_ Okay, ready _

“Um, but real quick, I have a surprise for you Ian. Follow me.” I said. I rushed out the door, Ian following me. 

* * *

 

I led Ian to the field where a picnic (set up by Wallid and Jimmy) was waiting for us. Caddy wasn’t here yet, but him and Jeff were on there way. Fortunately, I wanted to talk to Ian anyway before we started.

“Hey Ian? I have a question.”

“Me too, why are we here?”

“I’ll explain that in a minute. But, do you have ….. Feelings for Caddy?” He stared at me, then stared at the floor. “Ian, you can trust me. Please, just… just tell me how you feel.”

He gave a heavy sigh “Yeah, I do. I really do.” I turned him around to show him Caddy, who was standing there next to Jeff. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Then Caddy ran up to Ian and embraced his lips onto Ian's, who had no complaints about the whole thing. Jeff and I decided it was best if we made our way out. 

We ran away and once we knew we were a good distance away, we cheered and laughed. “I gotta be real, I wasn’t totally sure how well that’d work.” I said

“Yeah… me too,”

“Ah dude. There was a point where I had to tell Ian we were dating to try to play it all off.” I laughed, but Jeff kind of just smiled awkwardly. I finally realized what I had just said. IDIOT! 

“About that. Luke, I should probably tell you something. I feel bad keeping it a secret, but I’d feel even worse if I didn’t tell you.” I braced myself for some bad news, probably addressing how obvious I am about my feelings. “I was wondering, do you maybe want to go to lunch. We have the rest of the day, so maybe we could spend it with each other?”

Was he asking me on…. A date? A gave him a smile. “Yeah, yeah I would.”

We started walking to the train station. “Happy Valentine’s day Luke.”

I started blushing, “Happy Valentine’s day Jeff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 more I want to post, but I'm going to ease a bit. I've been on a bit of overload writing. But I will try my best to get those out within the next two weeks. Also, This is probably one of my favorite chapters. Let me know if you have anymore ships you guys want me to do.


	10. Mai & Hana (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana’s sad she doesn’t have a valentine this year, so Mai takes her out for the day. This is during the hidden block route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. I cheated on this one a bit. It's more of a Hana/Mai friendship with a slight crush. Sorry if that's not what you were anticipating.

I didn’t know what to do. Volleyball season was over, I finished homework during school, and none of my friends were around. I didn’t really blame them. It’s Friday night, Valentine’s day. Of course no one’s going to be around! Everyone’s probably out or getting ready for a great night with their friends or actually doing something with their life. Then there’s me, just sitting on my lazy, single ass in my dorm room all alone. Until I heard a creak at the door. I looked up to find Hana, looking very disappointed.

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked

“Um…. nothing.” She answered.

Oh no, she is not getting off the hook that easily. “I don’t by it.” she looked at me confused. “Hana, tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.”

“Its stupid, ok. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Um…. okay. But, you know, sometimes the best antidote is talking about it." I looked at her, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Nothing. "Come on Hana. I promise I won’t tell.”

She took a deep breath in and let out a quivering sigh. “It’s just, you know, being around the Hidden Block guys, you start to feel attached to them, and for some, you might grow some feelings for. And Valentine’s day is coming up and I was really hoping I could hang out with one of them, even if it’s only as friends. But all of them have dates, either that, or doing something else with ‘friends’. And I was just hoping, that maybe, one of them could come with me to a restaurant or something.” The floodgates opened. “I know it’s a stupid thing to care so much about, but I kind of really liked some of these guys, and it hurts. You know?”

“Yeah Hana.... I know” I knew more than Hana would ever know and more than I could ever tell her. Seeing her fawn all over these guys hurt a lot. But, you know, at a point, you have to keep it in. Hana’s completely straight. I knew that. And I should respect that. The best thing I can do is support her.

I suddenly got an idea and sprang upward, Hana looking rather confused; which wasn’t a surprise. She often got a bit nervous when I had an idea. “Hey Hana, what do you say to going somewhere with me today?”

Hana’s face brightened into a smile, “That would be great Mai. But, you're not going to try to do something with Jared?”

“Nah, this is going to be our day. There is no way I’m letting some boy get in the way me and my girl.” I winked at her and she turned a bright shade of pink. Hey, I said I would respect her sexual preference, but a bit of flirting never hurt anybody.

“Yeah Mai, I would really like that”

“YEAH! I have the perfect place” I pulled Hana’s arm and out the door we went.

* * *

I took her to a small café right next to the mall where the tournament took place. It was a quaint little place I liked to go to before Volleyball games to calm my nerves. Not a lot of people knew about it, but I guess that was what made it great. The fact that it was a small, nice place that wasn’t overcrowded. Unlike a certain coffee shop that is constantly overcrowded with high schooler's and college kids who were trying to finish assignments.

“I’ve never seen this place before.” Hana stated.

“Yeah, it’s a place I like to go when I’m alone. They have super good cupcakes.”

“Well, I would hope so.” Hana said staring up at the sign of the store which read _Molly’s Cupcakes._

We walked through the doors and I felt a rush of delicious smells overwhelm me. It was almost desolate, there was an older couple, a younger student (probably a first year) studying for what looked like a final for Calculus, and the cashier, but that was it. We stepped in front of the cash register. I ordered a chocolate chip cupcake with a coffee, and Hana ordered a slice of strawberry cheesecake with chai. I led Hana to a small table near the corner of the tiny café.

I shifted nervously, finally deciding to break the silence. “I know that this wasn’t exactly the Valentine’s you wanted, but I hope it’s okay.”

“Are you kidding Mai, I love this. None of the guys would’ve even thought to bring me here. It’s so nice and cute. It would totally be the type of place I’d like to work. It just has a good feeling.”

“Right?” I agreed “It’s so nice to not have to worry about other people and to get some peace and quiet for once…. Oh wait.” I ran to a small cabinet at the other end of the café and grabbed a small deck of cards.

Hana brightened up. “They have games here?”

“Yeah, I’ve never had anyone to play with, but now we can try it out.”

Hana gave me a big smile and I dealt out the cards. We played for hours until we finally realized the time. The day ended with us Marathoning Solar Sun. Hana was super into it and I had never seen it. Long story short, we’re definitely going to be watching that again. The day definitely wasn’t how either of us expected, but I was glad to be by her side. No matter what happened to Hana, I’d always support her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted on this story in a while, I've been working on a couple more things. I really hope you guys liked this story. I have one more story that I am definitely going to do. If you guys have any suggestions you want me to write, feel free to leave a comment. The next one should be coming soon and I'm pretty excited about.


	11. Jared & Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's spending the day with Mai. This is a bit more PG-13 due to some making out, but no one has sex, so if you start to worry about that, don't worry, cause it doesn't happen.

Me- Hey beautiful, what’re you doing?

Mai- Helping Hana out with her present for PBG. Why? What are you doing?

Me- Well, I was hoping to be over at your room by now. What do you say?

Mai- What if I say no?

Me- I’ll be sad :’(

Mai- Aww, my poor baby’s lonely. Aren’t you?

Me- I’m in need. Will help me?

Mai- hmmm……

Me- Babe. PLEASE.

Mai- Fine, fine. Of course you can come. But Hana’s taking PBG out for dinner, so come in like 20 minutes.

Me- Ugh, I will try to be patient my princess.

Mai- You’d better, I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Oh and I’ll have your Valentine’s present ready for you.

* * *

 

I started walking to Primrose house when I spotted PBG entering the building with a small wrapped box. I sped up my pace and tried to catch up, quietly racing up the stairs. I slowed my feet and watched PBG and Hana behind the rail. Hana was holding a copy of a game I couldn’t quite see the title of.

“I’m so happy I can play this. I’ve been wanting it ever since I played Animal Intersection.” Hana said with a smile.

“Um… this is sort of an unrelated question, but do you still have that blue feather I gave you before I moved?” PBG said shifting nervously.

“Yeah….Why?”

“Nothing, you’ll understand when you play the game.” They were both blushing like crazy. PBG leaned in, lightly grabbing Hana’s face and they started kissing. Hmm. This proves PBG wrong when he says that him and Hana never make out. They both leaned out, still entranced in each others eyes.

“Happy Valentines day.” He said

“Happy Valentines day” she said, pulling him down for one more kiss.

“Hana, I love you”

“I love you too” They embraced and turn around.

That was my cue to run. I tried to race out as quietly as I could and basically lapped the building. By the time I came back around, PBG and Hana were walking off to the train station. I entered the building once more and thought ‘Yeah, okay Peebs, hope you have fun.’

I knocked on Mai’s door and she opened the door slowly, until she realized it was me. Then the door flung open and I felt arms wrapped tightly around my neck and Mai’s lips caressing mine. She pulled away, and I was still shocked from how fast all that happened.

“I missed you.” She said.

I pushed her in her room and leaned down. “I missed you too.” Giving her another kiss. Mostly to retaliate to hers.

She leaned out and immediately turned and handed me a small wrapped box.

“Here, I’ve wanted to give this to you for a while.” She said

“Wait” I reached into my pocket to fish out an envelope. “We’ll open them together.”

I ripped my present open to find an all 4 season DVD pack of Vavatar: The Last Airbender. I smiled and looked up at Mai right in time to hear her small scream and gasps.

“JARED! Are you serious?” Mai was holding two tickets to every gaming and fiction convention I was also going to.

“Yeah, of course. I know you’re sad whenever I have to leave to go to a con and I don’t want to go anymore if my beautiful girlfriend can’t go with me. So I pulled some strings and got TWO tickets, instead of one, for each con.” I didn’t like going to Con’s alone anymore. Even my friends couldn’t afford to go to all the ones I went to. In fact, a lot of the Con’s gave me tickets as long as I was willing to do a small panel. Being the son of the mother who wants your name in everyone's mind does have it’s perks, especially for the publicity of the club. But I want Mai by my side. I want it to be known that ProJared has a girlfriend.

“So, do you like your gift?” I snapped out of my thought and looked back at the DVD case.

“Of course I love it. But, I want to watch it with you. I know how much you love this series.”

She smiled and pulled me towards the couch and pushed me on. “I thought you might.” She grabbed the DVD right from my hand, placed it in the DVD player, and sat next to me on the couch. I placed my arm around her shoulder and she looked up at.

She bit her lip. “I have one more present for you, if you want it.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Of course princess” I drifted towards Mai, embracing her in my arms. She was holding my head, almost forcing me her way, while my hands were placed on her waist trying to keep as much control as I had. She was slowly pushing herself towards my chest. I pushed up against her, replacing my hands to play with her hair.

“Water! Earth! Fire! Air!”

We both jumped at the female voice. I completely forgot that the show was coming on. We both were bright red by the time the intro ended.

We ended up staying silent most of the episodes, since it was really interesting to watch. By the time we ended the 4th episode, the sun had gone down. Mai looked up at me and yawned. “Oh sorry, I’m getting kind of tired.”

My head started to droop for a moment. “I -I can leave if you want.”

“NO, NO. I want you to stay, give me a minute.” She left towards her bed and brought down a big fluffy blanket for both of us. She sat back down and wrapped the blanket around us, leaning on my shoulders. She was asleep before the episode ended.

I was getting really tired as well. I decided if I was going to take a small nap, I might as well do it comfortably. I took my shirt off and planted it next to the couch. I leaned my head onto Mai’s and preceded to drift off.

* * *

 

I started gaining a bit of consciousness when I felt someone take Mai away from me and afterwards, started carrying me. They situated me on what felt like a bed next to Mai. I was too tired to actually do anything, so I continued to stay motionless, but I could hear two very familiar voices whispering.

“Are you sure it’s fine that they're on your bed?” Said the male voice.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I don’t really care.” Said the female voice. I could tell it was PBG and Hana. “I’m just glad you were strong enough to carry them both.”

“Ha. Yeah. Um…. Listen, are you sure you don’t want to …. Um…. well maybe…. Come sleep in my room.” PBG’s speech started getting faster “I mean, Jon’s out, so you wouldn’t be bothering anyone, but it’s totally fine if you don’t want to. I know it’s kind of a big step. I just thought it might be more comfortable for you to sleep with me and I just…” PBG was stopped suddenly and I heard the end of a kiss.

“Sure Peebs, I’ll come to your room. We just have to be careful. Okay?”

PBG started stuttering “Yeah, yeah, of course. Wouldn’t want us to get in trouble.” PBG let out a nervous laugh and I heard the door shut.

Well, I might as well stay here. Not that I’m complaining, but I actually was planning on leaving at some point. Probably. I tucked myself in the blanket more and began to fade asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to cap off Easter then Valentine's day..... Okay, I'm a little late, but I was sort of in a stump for a while with a couple other stories. But I really like how this one ended up. I really liked writing all of these and had a lot of fun. Thanks everyone for your support. It was what kept this series going. I'll do another thing similar to this in the summer. Thanks again everyone. Much love. Hope you liked the stories.


End file.
